


Rewritten: how to fall in love with your best friends

by Orajje



Series: Rewritten [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss, Memory Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Homura's life got complicated after she woke up missing memories, but now she is slowly getting into a routine with the two people she trusts.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Sakura Kyouko, Akemi Homura/Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami, Akemi Homura/Tomoe Mami, Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Series: Rewritten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024074
Kudos: 23





	Rewritten: how to fall in love with your best friends

Homura lived together with Mami and Kyoko in Mami’s apartment. It wasn’t quite enough space for them, requiring them to improvise for sleeping arrangements. But eventually… they slowly gravitated towards each other because of it. Getting closer and closer each night. Eventually they just ended up sleeping together. It had been embarrassing at first, but they all just sort of non verbally agreed to it.

Really, being a magical girl was very stressful so was it really that much of a surprise wanting to seek comfort in each other? Especially when winter hit, they ended up cuddled together tightly to fight off the cold, Kyoko being something of a natural heater that both her and Mami clung to. She was embarrassed, but Kyoko just said they were magical girls, and that they fought eldritch abominations every day so this was nothing. But they also had to share responsibilities. Kyoko usually helped clean and did the laundry. Mami usually cooked… and she… did a bit of anything. She wasn’t entirely sure why her previous self had copied so many random skills as the list, as far as she could tell, was incomprehensibly long. So she ended up being the best cook even though Mami preferred doing it. 

Mami got very competitive about it when she found out she was the better baker. Kyoko was just happy for all the extra pastries. Homura… just let it happen. Mami got a lot better in her quest to try and beat her, but she hadn’t managed it yet. Kyoko was just offended by how much better she was at stealing and lockpicking. Granted they only occasionally stole from criminals, yakuza, and politicians but when they did and Kyoko found out how much better she was at it, she wanted to find out exactly how skilled she was. It was unnerving how good she was at it,  _ how much deja vu she had when she did it. _ But she ignored it, deeming it unimportant. She made a mental note to get Mami involved if Kyoko ever decided to go for big ass targets to test the limits of her skills though. Even if Mami tolerated it when they stole from terrible people, she would probably not be impressed by anything more.

Honestly… it was fairly domestic. Even with the fights against eldritch emotion stealing abominations… Everything just became, not quite routine, but she definitely became used to it. It took a while, especially since while she had the skill and tactical knowledge, she didn’t have experience. So she had to defer to the other two for a long time. She had to trust them.

She still trusted them. She ironed out with them how to properly fight as a team, discussing battle strategies out of combat, and how to cover each other's weaknesses. She honestly trusted them with her life.

Although it was always a little odd when they went to her to learn something. But she also left communicating with others to them. Even if she was a bit better than she used to be, it was still hard to recognize and apply her knowledge of others. But she trusted them to do so.

She hung out with them everyday. They had a movie night every saturday. They talked and fought together.

About a year after joining them, she realized that her feelings towards them were different than before.

She wasn’t quite sure if it was a crush, or if she loved them but the way her heart sped up when they were close, the way her cheeks warmed. Well. She wasn’t a complete idiot about how feelings worked.

But the fact that it was both… was she greedy? Why did she have to fall for both… it made her feelings so much more complicated. She honestly considered never telling either of them. But the words Kyoko once said to her stopped her. “Always say what you mean. If you don’t, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.” A saying she had apparently adopted after she lost a friend named Sayaka.

She was worried… She worried they would hate her.

But…   
  
She trusted them. Even if they rejected her feelings, they wouldn’t hate her.

That night she made dinner for them, and ate with them around the table, stewing in her anxiety. Fidgeting when she thought about if she was wrong about her assumption. Things were already going so well, she shouldn’t jeopardize it for something so stupid.  ~~ She can’t trust that everything will go well. Not after Oriko. Not again. ~~

Halfway through the meal Kyoko noticed her fidgeting. “Hey, what's with you, Dictionary?” She said, which caused Mami to look over in concern.

She could feel her anxiety spike at that, but she swallowed it down. “I-I, um. I have something I want to tell you… Both of you” Dammit, she thought she’d gotten past the stutter, at least mostly.

They seemed worried, but Mami kept an encouraging smile on her face while Kyoko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. So she mustered all of her courage. “Y-you both helped me out when I just woke up… You two stayed by my side through everything… a-and… You are very important to me… I just, c-can’t imagine what my life, um, would have been like without you t-two helping me.” Mami had a massive smile on her face, and Kyoko seemed pretty pleased as well, even if she was trying to tone it down. So she continued. “I-... recently I… I realized my feelings weren’t just the friendship they had been… I-… I love you! I love both of you!” she immediately lowered her head. She wasn’t quite sure she wanted to see their expressions, and it had taken all of her courage to get the words out. Hopefully they would let her down gently-

Suddenly she found arms around her from both sides.

When she looked up, both of them looked extremely happy.

“I was worried a bit myself. I didn’t want to force you into anything… but you two are the most important people in my life as well.” Mami… accepted?   
  
“Heh, I'm not going to get fancy with the wording and whatnot but… ya me too, you dumbasses.” Kyoko…

Tears formed in her eyes, and she hugged them back.

Being hugged by the two girls she loved. The two girls that loved her back…   
  
She could definitively say that this was the happiest day of her life!

…

It turned out that she was the better kisser of the three. Did her old self just copy every skill in someone's head when gathering them???

…

She probably did.

She’s certainly grateful for it now though.

**Author's Note:**

> other amnesia!mura nicknames include encyclopedia and google.


End file.
